How to Get the Girl of Your Dreams
by marinav92
Summary: Little Butch likes Buttercup and wants to make her love him too, but the problem is how? All that problem ends when he finds a hentai doujinshi on the floor...or not? -ButchxKaoru- Molestation! You've been warned


Ok, second gift-fic! This one is humorous and a Little romantic. So, let's all give KaoruBC101z a big hug and clap!...give the hug to your monitor in representation of her n_n…and no I don't care if there are persons around you that could look at you strangely…DO IT! xD

This is about 10-year old Butch, who discovers he's in love with his counterpart, and he tries to make her love him…with the help of a hentai doujinshi xD

Well, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS GIFT-FIC AND YOU HAVE A GREAT BIRTHDAY!

**Warnings:** **Molestation**, Pervy Butch, ten year old Butch! Innocent minded Butch

**Disclaimer:** I don't own…but I own my breakfast!...wait a minute…I don't have a breakfast! ¬¬

* * *

**How to Get the Girl of Your Dreams**

*******

(Normal Pov)

Tokyo city is going through a great day! The sun is high in the sky, giving light to every soul of the city. The flowers are opening, revealing themselves to the world to see. The weather is warm but with a hint of wind playing with the skirts of the girls walking on the street.

Yes, that's it.

It's Spring! The time of the year where everyone can smell the sweet scent of love floating on the sky…

Everyone but three ten year old boys, who are to busy to see that detail…

"Brick! You let Edward surpass your C. Shadow!" (*)

…exactly, playing video games inside the game store.

Brick and his two brothers are playing the fabulous new game that has been recently released! It's about racing, battling, etc.

Well, to the point, they are to busy playing video games to notice three girls entering, one happy while the other two reluctant.

The serious and most mature of the RowdyRuff, turns to look at them only to find himself looking at his secret crush, Matsubara Kaoru/Buttercup z. He turns around to look at her better.

Matsubara Kaoru, the prettiest girl in the world (for Butch at least), she has everything the little Rowdy likes: attitude, appearance, knows how to cook, likes video games and much more reasons. There's only one little tiny-winny problem…he is three years younger than her.

Butch sighs silently.

'What can I do to make Buttercup-chan to notice me in a more that in an enemy-enemy way?' he asks himself, looking at his surroundings, 'Well, the problem about the years isn't that big, Mojo will gives us in two days a formula he made to makes us older, but I don't think she will look at me though'

He turns to look at the older boys, looking how they acted towards girls, but the boys in there where from his age or younger. With a groan, he starts walking away from the store, without telling his brothers.

'I'm pretty sure they won't notice my absence, but I need to find help with her if I want to make her notice me!' he thinks, turning to look every store, in search of something that could help his problem.

After ten minutes of walking, he decided to turn around and find his brothers with a reluctant sigh, but before he could start his walking, his attention was taken by a magazine-like thingy on the floor. Blinking curiously, the cute Butch decides to look at it. He grabs the "thingy" and opens it, finding all kinds of obscene things ten year old couldn't see, even less RowdyRuff boys.

'What's this? Why are those people naked? Why are they on those positions? Why a-'suddenly, he felt an epiphany. 'The girl in this comic seems to like all this things! That's it! I just need to do this to Buttercup-chan to make her happy! Then she will love me!'

With a happy smile, he hugs his new friend, and walks calmly towards the videogame's store.

***

The next day, with Kaoru, we find her in the park, walking calmly with a smile pasted to her face.

Then, she opened her closed eyes, and looks at the little RowdyRuff boy sitting on a bench, with a comic. She groans lowly.

'Damn, Butch is here to cause havoc again! Why can't he and his brothers take a break!'

Butch, reads the part of the magazine again, in order to make no mistakes. Breathing and exhaling In order to calm himself, he stands up and walks towards his crush. Kaoru eyes him warily, ready to defend herself from his sweaty socks, but instead he stops in front of her, just looking at her eyes seriously. They stay like that for minutes, till Butch grabs one of her growing chests with his hand, squeezing it. Kaoru gasps and blushes.

'THE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!?'

Butch smiles sweetly, 'Yay! Just like in the manga, now she will start stuttering and acting all innocent!'

Kaoru, blushing like crazy, hits him, making him fly towards the sky.

"YOU PERVERTED BOY!"

***

Butch looks at Buttercup and her friends, how they are fighting against a monster.

"Time for the plan" he utters and runs towards his crush.

The PowerPuffs, end with the monster and turn around to find little Butch running towards them. Momoko groans while Kaoru blushes at the recent memory. When Butch finally catches with them, he goes towards Buttercup, then he grabs Kaoru's bottom and squeezes it. Miyako looks in horror what is happening, while Momoko starts shouting surprised.

Kaoru, well, Kaoru is blushing again and trying to kill Butch with her over-sized hammer.

***

"What did I say!?" Butch asks, running away from Buttercup in the afternoon of that same day. Buttercup tries to hit him with her hammer once again, while replying.

"YOU TOLD ME THAT WE SHOULD DO SEX! YOU STRANGE HORMONAL TEN YEAR OLD BOY!" She shouts at him, trying to hit him once again.

***

Kaoru is inside her house, eating with her family the delicious food that Mitsu, the mom of the family, has cooked with her heart. Everyone is quiet, but not because they want to...but because the moment is to awkward. Dai looks at the boy sitting by his side with curious eyes.

...That boy being Butch.

He appeared in front of the door telling the family that the professor send him to eat in there, of course all of that being a lie.

'Heh, being a RowdyRuff boy and being able to act and lie like this is so refreshing' he thinks, smirking to himself. Looking beside him, he finds staring to the PowerPuff of his heart. He keeps staring at her dreamily.

"Hey...umm...dude...stop staring at my big sister with that puppy face" Shou says. Butch turns to glare at him evilly and the little boy shuts himself. Kaoru sweat drops at Butch.

'What's wrong with this RowdyRuff...? Is he insane...or bipolar?'

But then a hand on her thigh interrupts her thinking. Frozen, she turns to look down at her lap, to find Butch's hand moving his hand up and down, squeezing a bit too. Her cheeks change into a fiery crimson when his fingers were touching something else more private.

"BUTCH! STOP MOLESTING ME YOU FREAKY BOY!"

***

The Matsubara family is asleep, dreaming peacefully of their goals, desires and/or lovers. A special boy, Dai, is about to hit sleep after a hard school day.

'Damn, high school is so difficult! And the worst of all is that i'm not even going to study since i'm a wrestler in training!' he thinks, fuming angrily at his pillow. Without any more argument, he closes his eyes in order to fall asleep...

Only to open them in shock thanks to a rather familiar voice.

"KAORU-CHAN! LET'S MAKE SWEET LOVE AND MOAN EACH OTHERS NAME WHILE DOING SO!"

Dai sweat drops anime style when he hears Kaoru's voice, shouting at him to shut up and more colorful words. Then, Tokio appears in the hallway with his gun anti-perverts called "Mitsu". Yeah, the thing has a name.

"I knew I was going to use this one day! I told you Mitsu that this was a good inversion!"

"MATSUBARA TOKIO! RETURN HERE IN THIS INSTANT! YOU WON'T KILL THAT CHILD!"

"...Not even punch him?"

"NO!"

With a reluctant sigh, Tokio turns around and returns to his room, gun in hand. Dai looks at his dad with an awestruck expression. He sighs and turns to sleep, the sound of Kaoru's voice still on the air.

"Ah...my family is insane" he says sadly, closing his eyes to try and sleep.

***

Butch has finally made it. He and his brothers are 14 year old now. He looks at things with other eyes now. With his hormones controlling his body, he understands perfectly the hentai manga he found once. He sighs happily at the memory of the doujinshi. The little book has a special place on Butch's room now.

"Now, I need to find Buttercup, I need to practice those positions in the doujinshi, besides if she tries to kill me, now I'm stronger than her so she can't…ah, I love being a teenager" he exclaims, while walking towards his destiny…Kaoru's pants…I MEAN! Kaoru's heart.

* * *

(*) Those are the OC characters from "ADL:TMotR"

The end! Hope you like this KaoruBC101z! x3 happy birthday! *hugs*


End file.
